guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dark Apostasy
Dark Apostasy and Damage Prevention Has anyone tested this skill to see if it removes Reversal of Fortune before the damage portion lands? - Greven 20:19, 16 May 2006 (CDT) :I would think that since Order of Apostasy removes RoF before damage lands, that it would be the same for this. But I haven't tested it, just a hunch.. - Nitroshockwave 01:44, 21 September 2006 (CDT) I believe it does. -Isidore Robespierre Note (moved from article page by 130.58) As of today, May 22th, I noticed a nerf on this skill. Recharge time is now: 15 Seconds. Duration at Rank 12 is now: 14 Seconds. Resulting in a doubled time standing still and re-casting the spell. Someone should actualize ranks and leave the nerf notice here. --Phoenixfire2001 16:44, 22 May 2006 (CDT) It's still a very nice skill in RA, with most builds being dependent on enchantments this constant enchant removal becomes very handy against most builds. -Isidore duration/energy I wonder why duration of Lv17 to 19 are blank, but energy lose of them are available. --heach 11:53, 30 July 2006 (CDT) Wild Blow? It looks like this skill would be good combined with the unconditional crit of Wild Blow and that it can't be blocked or evaded, as well as removing any stance they are in. Might be good for removing Aegis, Guardian, or Sliver Armor. --Spark 02:04, 1 January 2007 (CST) ^^ even before i read that i thought about it, but as i wrote this i found out i was wrong, it cannot remove shadow form with wild blow, because shadow form doesent block attacks, it makes them fail, or miss Update Hah, my pet skill got exactly the update it needed (ok 3/4 would have been fine but w/e). Over the last month some of the skill balances have been so spot on... It's almost enough to make me start playing this game again :) Phool 09:17, 17 August 2007 (CDT) Icon Make a new icon. Size of File is 0.04 KB so If you upload it don't delete if from computer.Enar 12:48, 22 August 2007 (CDT) Stoneflesh Aura Guildie and I tested this out today with Stoneflesh Aura on him, while I was using Dark Apostasy on him. Strangely enough, Dark Apostasy will remove Stoneflesh Aura, but you will still get no energy from doing a critical hit, while still doing full damage.--A Child Of Midnight 03:31, 7 September 2007 (CDT) I guess the critical is dependent on the foe, not yourself. Your critical hit has no effect on foe therefore no energy but the effects of the critical attack still happen. Or just another bad wording from idiot mechanics--67.183.110.246 03:26, 5 November 2007 (UTC) Remove 2 enchantments when using critcal strike? Can someone enlighten me how using Critical Strike with Dark Apostasy will remove 2 enchantments since the critical hit is already factored in on occuring once when using the skill? :Dual attack = 2 hits. If both critical, which is what Critical Strike does, then each hit will remove 1 enchantment... Or did I miss something? And also, please sign your comments using ~~~~, it helps us all ---Jamster--- 18:54, 19 December 2007 (UTC) Stoneflesh, why? I know there is a part here already. But do you think it is just Anets fault? I mean, you are immune to critical hits. But Dark Apostasy is an enchantment, not a hex. Perhaps that is why? Because although you are immune to taking a critical hit, and it does not trigger, maybe the enchantment recognizes a critical hit before stoneflesh does. Gorbachev116 02:12, 21 April 2008 (UTC). Exactly! :Test it with Balanced Stance and see if an enchantment gets removed. 03:34, 21 August 2009 (UTC) ::That wouldn't work, balanced stance negates extra damages from crits, not the crit itself.--aesthetic